dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yoon Kye Sang
Perfil thumb|250px|Yoon Kye Sang *'Nombre:' 윤계상 / Yoon Kye Sang *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 182 cm *'Peso:' 62 kg *'Tipo de sangre: O *'''Signo zodiacal: Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Caballo *'Relación sentimental:' Honey Lee *'Agencia:' Saram Entertainment Dramas *Chocolate (jTBC, 2019-2020) *The Good Wife (tvN, 2016) *Last (jTBC, 2015) *Beyond the Clouds (KBS2, 2014) *Potato Star 2013QR3 (tvN, 2013) cameo *High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (MBC, 2011) *The Greatest Love (MBC, 2011) *Road No. 1 (MBC, 2010) *Triple (MBC, 2009) *Who Are You? (MBC, 2008) *Crazy For You (SBS, 2007) *She Is Nineteen (SBS, 2004) Temas para Dramas *''You & I (Special Track) (junto a Ha Ji Won) tema para Chocolate (2019-2020) Películas *Fluid Renegades (2019) *Malmoi (2019) *Golden Slumber (2018) *Crime City (2017) *The Bacchus Lady (2016) *A Dramatic Night (2015) *Minority Opinion (2015) *Red Carpet (2014) *Love's Rock-Paper-Scissors(2013) *Poongsan (2011) *Come Closer (2010) *The Executioner (2009) *Beastie Boys (2008) *Six Years in Love (2007) *Flying Boys (2004) Programas de TV *Three Meals a Day - Fishing Village 2 (tvN, 2015) *Stars Into Travel: Yoon Kye-sang's Tasteful Journey to Gyeongbuk (KBS2, 2013) *One Table with Yoon Kye Sang (O'live, 2012) *Real Mate in Australia: Sydney Go with Kye Sang and Se In (QTV, 2012) Anuncios *'2012:' Post Granola *'2012:' Basso Homme *'2011:' Evezary *'2011:' Danawa *'2004:' SKT Nate Vídeos Musicales *MC the Max - My Heart Cannot Go On Like This Any Longer (2007) Reconocimientos *'2018 9th Annual Film Awards:' Premio al Descubrimiento del Año (The Outlaws) *'2011 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia, Actor en Sitcom/Comedia (High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged) *'2007 Andre Kim Best Star Awards:' Premio Mejor Estrella, categoría masculina *'2005 41st Baeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor (Flying Boys) Curiosidades *'Grupo musical:' G.O.D. *'Educación:' Kyung Hee University **Chungkang College of Cultural Industries **Seoul Electronics High School **Chamsil Middle School **Chamsil Elementary School *'Aficiones:' Jugar en el ordenador, escuchar música, ir al cine, arreglar cosas estropeadas. *Habiendo salido de G.O.D., Yoon estaba en la cúspide de su popularidad, pero tuvo que interrumpir su carrera como actor emergente debido al servicio militar obligatorio. Se alistó en el Ejército el 7 de diciembre de 2004, y fue asignado a las Reservas 102a en Chuncheon, provincia de Gangwon, en la Zona Desmilitarizada de Corea. Después de completar la formación básica y servir allí durante algún tiempo, Yoon fue reasignado en el 2006 a derechos como un "soldado de entretenimiento" en el grupo recién formado Korean Forces Network, que ofrece programas de televisión y radio a los soldados, y también permite a las celebridades mantener un perfil público al completar su servicio militar. *Fue dado de alta del ejército, el 6 de diciembre de 2006. En una entrevista ese día, él dijo que él no había dormido la noche anterior y estaba muy cansado, pero tenía ganas de ver a sus fans; Además, declaró que tenía previsto reanudar su carrera en 2007. *En diciembre de 2000, Yoon, en ese entonces miembro de G.O.D., recibió una bebida envenenada de un supuesto admirador. La madre de Yoon bebió la bebida y tuvo que tener un lavado de estómago. *Él comenzó a salir con Sung Yu Ri del grupo de chicas Fin.KL en 1999. Los dos inicialmente no admitieron su relación, pero salió a la luz debido a las fotos de los dos juntos. Yoon dijo que los seis años de romance terminaron cuando se dirigía al servicio militar, y ambos se distanciaron. *Yoon confirmó en febrero del 2013, que está en una relación con la actriz y ex reina de belleza Honey Lee. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Yoon Kye Sang.jpg Yoon Kye Sang2.jpg Yoon Kye Sang3.jpg Yoon Kye Sang4.jpg Yoon Kye Sang5.jpg Yoon Kye Sang6.jpg Yoon Kye Sang7.jpg Yoon Kye Sang8.jpg Categoría:Saram Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante